Stars
by Meongaum
Summary: Sebuah gosip picisan yang berujung mengubah kebiasaan seorang Munakata Reishi sehari-harinya. Sembari melipat potongan kertas panjang itu, ia menggantungkan sebuah harapannya di sana. Fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Warning inside


_Jika seribu bintang ini bisa mengabulkan satu keinginan paling mustahil yang kau miliki, apa yang akan kau pinta?_

 _._

 _ **Stars**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!**_

 _ **Project K © GoRa & GoHands**_

* * *

.

.

.

" _Nee, nee_ , kalian tahu tidak tentang ini?"

Adalah Dōmyōji Andy yang pertama kali memulai percakapan pagi ini.

Yang jadi korban pertanyaan berujung pernyataan pagi ini adalah Hidaka, diikuti oleh Enomoto di sampingnya yang sedang sibuk dengan laporannya. Gotou yang berada di dekat Enomoto mau tidak mau harus mendengar ocehan dari anak manja kesayangan Kamo ini. lumayan, bahan untuk berita bulan depan, pikirnya.

Dengan malas, Hidaka merespon. "Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kalian tau? Katanya kalau kita membuat _origami_ bintang seperti ini sebanyak seribu buah, keinginan kita akan terkabul lho!"

" _Gosip picisan lagi."_ Pikir Hidaka.

Dengan semangat, Dōmyōji mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jubahnya. Setoples kecil penuh dengan _origami_ bintang rupanya.

"Dan lihat ini, ehehe~ karena menyenangkan aku coba buat dan hasilnya jadi seperti ini kalau banyak."

"Ternyata hobi Dōmyōji -san cukup... ehm, feminim ya." Komentar Eno. Hidaka dan Gotou berusaha untuk menahan tawa mereka mendengar komentar dari temannya itu.

"Eeeeh? Kupikir semua orang suka melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Daripada kau meluangkan waktu hanya untuk membuat itu, lebih baik kau urus laporanmu segera, Dōmyōji."

"A-ah... baik, Fushimi-san."

Sebelum Dōmyōji kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mengurus laporannya (jika tidak, mungkin dia akan merepotkan Hidaka atau mendapat pekerjaan ekstra penuh cinta dari Fushimi) seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"S- _Shitsuchō_...? Ada perlu dengan saya?"

Yang ditanya menatap tajam penuh misterius ke arah Dōmyōji. Rasanya Dōmyōji tidak diizinkan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari atasannya ini. Sebuah senyum simpul lalu mengawali pertanyaannya.

"Dōmyōji -kun, bisa kau beritahu aku bagimana cara membuat _origami_ bintang itu?"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Dōmyōji memberitahunya soal _origami_ bintang beserta gosipnya dan semenjak itu juga kegiatan seorang Munakata Reishi di waktu luang bukan lagi bercumbu dengan puzzle beribu-ribu kepingnya, tapi berkutat dengan potongan kertas panjang berwarna biru yang ia bentuk menjadi bintang kecil. Oh tak lupa, sebuah toples kaca besar di sudut kanan meja kerjanya yang sudah terisi nyaris seperempatnya.

Letnan tercintanya, Awashima Seri, sempat menanyakan hobi baru kaptennya tercinta itu dan hanya dibalas dengan satu kalimat singkat dan senyuman penuh misterius dari kaptennya. Seri tentu sudah tau tentang _origami_ bintang itu beserta gosipnya. Bahkan pemilik bar kesayangannya memberinya satu toples kecil penuh bintang berwarna biru muda dan putih. Sebagai jimat katanya. Tapi memang begitulah kaptennya, menyikapi gosip-gosip kecil dengan begitu antusias sampai akhirnya mengetahui benar atau tidaknya gosip itu.

Fushimi juga sama, sebenarnya ia ingin acuh terhadap hobi baru kaptennya, tetapi apa daya, toples besar berisi bintang berwarna biru itu sungguh membuatnya sedikit risih dan penasaran. Risih karena benda sebesar itu harus ada di meja kerja atasannya dan penasaran, apa yang ingin kaptennya minta jika _origami_ bintang itu sudah terkumpul sebanyak seribu buah.

Dan yang lebih menghawatirkan tentu saja, pola hidup Munakata Reishi yang berubah.

Sungguh, nyaris setiap hari Reishi harus dibawakan makan siang ke ruangnnya oleh salah satu anak buahnya. Masih untung kalau dimakan hanya setengahnya. Terkadang makanan yang dibawakan anak buahnya itu sama sekali tidak ia sentuh. Bukan hanya itu saja, kerap kali mereka menemukan adanya kantung mata kehitaman yang menggantung di bawah mata kaptennya itu. Sungguh, apakah membuat _origami_ bintang jauh lebih penting ketimbang kesehatan seorang Munakata Reishi? Karena itu pula, anak buah kesayangannya harus mengadakan rapat dadakan perlihal hobi baru kaptennya yang berimbas pada pola hidupnya.

Yang pertama adalah membawakan kaptennya makan siang yang baru dimasak. Dengan alasan meningkatkan nafsu makan katanya. Selain itu, mereka yang bertugas membawakan makanan pada hari itu wajib menunggu kaptennya selesai makan siang, masalah efisiensi dan menambah tekanan agar kapten mereka tercinta mau menyentuh makan siangnya. Jika kaptennya menunjukkan tindak-tanduk tak akan menyentuh makan siangnya, mereka bisa menggunakan alasan makannya tidak enak kalau sudah dingin.

Yang kedua adalah mengingatkan kaptennya soal jadwal esok hari agar kapten mereka minimal dapat tidur selama 3 jam.

Yang kebetulan mendapat tugas yang cukup spesial ini adalah Fushimi Saruhiko, _third-in-command_ Scepter 4 sekaligus _Munakata's favorite_. Dipilih karena ia satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Reishi cukup nurut karena sikap Fushimi yang ketus dan tidak mau basa-basi.

Rencana pun dilaksanakan. Walaupun ada beberapa kendala tetapi semuanya berjalan cukup lancar. Reishi yang mulai kembali makan siang setelah melihat anak buahnya bersikeras memaksanya makan siang sampai rela menunggu selama setengah jam sambil berdiri di depan pintu hanya untuk Reishi (dan Reishi pikir itu adalah salah satu dari sisi imut anak buahnya) serta kantung mata yang berangsur menghilang setelah Fushimi menjadi _reminder_ setiap subuh dan malam. Walaupun sialnya, Fushimi harus terjebak dalam obrolan dengan kaptennya yang berujung pada curhat colongan atau ungkapan penasaran sang kapten terhadap gosip-gosip internet. Tapi berkat itu, Fushimi tahu bahwa kaptennya ini sepertinya telat muda.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Di pengujung musim gugur, toples berisi bintang-bintang biru itu sudah terisi tiga perempatnya.

Sebenarnya Reishi bisa saja menyelesaikan seribu _origami_ bintang itu pada saat musim panas. Tetapi sepertinya pekerjaan tak mengizinkan Reishi untuk itu. Kasus pengrusakan fasilitas umum oleh seorang _strain_ dan kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh sekelompok mafia dengan _strain beta class_ yang menyebabkan ratusan orang tumbang pada saat itu. Lalu laporan yang menggunung di kantor Scepter 4 karena itu tidak bisa ia abaikan hanya untuk melipat kertas persegi panjang birunya. Syukurlah berkat kerja keras seluruh anak buahnya, urusan ini bisa selesai cepat.

"Ah sial, aku lupa meminta tanda tangan untuk dokumen ini."

Fushimi berjalan sembari mengguman. Sungguh bodoh ia bisa lupa satu dokumen untuk ditandatangani bosnya itu. Dengan cepat, Fushimi berjalan menuju ruangan Reishi.

"Ini Fushimi, mohon izin untuk masuk."

Suara ketukan pintu dan ciri nada ketus yang khas membuat Reishi mengalihkan sedikit konsentrasinya.

"Masuk."

Pintu besar itu dibuka. Memperlihatkan sesosok Reishi yang sedang melipat kertas persegi panjang berwarna biru yang ia bentuk menjadi sebuah bintang kecil.

"Maaf atas keteledoran saya, saya lupa untuk meminta tanda tangan Anda di dokumen ini." jelas Fushimi.

"Tolong taruh di sini." Balas Reishi sembari menujuk sisi kiri meja kerjanya.

Fushimi berjalan lalu menaruh dokumen itu di tempat yang sudah Reishi tunjukkan. Ia lalu melirik ke sebelah kirinya. Ah tumpukkan kertas persegi panjang berwarna biru dan beberapa kertas berbentuk segilima yang sepertinya gagal dibentuk bintang.

"Ada yang salah, Fushimi-kun?" tanya Reishi di sela-sela kesibuukannya melipat kertas.

"Ah itu..." Fushimi berpikir sejenak, mencari susunan kata yang pas untuk dilontarkan kepada pria berkacamata di hadapannya. "Apa Anda menemukan bahwa melipat kertas menjadi berbentuk seperti bintang jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menyusun puzzle ribuan keping kesayangan Anda? Saya tidak tahu kalau _Shitsuchō_ ternyata memiliki hobi sefeminim ini."

Reishi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari anak buah kesayangannya ini. menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, Reishi lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Yang kulakukan sekarang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau katakan menyenangkan, Fushimi-kun. Aku hanya penasaran jika rumor itu benar-benar asli."

" _Seperti anak perempuan saja."_ Pikir Fushimi.

"Fushimi-kun, jika seribu bintang ini bisa mengabulkan satu keinginan paling mustahil yang kau miliki, apa yang akan kau pinta?"

Fushimi terdiam. Ah, sepertinya ia akan terseret dalam obrolan ini.

"Jika aku punya, aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Anda, _Shitsuchō_."

"Aah sayang sekali, kupikir berbagi tentang keinginanmu akan menjadi obrolan yang ringan di siang hari ini. Ah atau permohonanmu itu terlalu... pribadi?"

Pertanyaan Reishi hanya dijawab oleh decikkan lidah Fushimi. Lagipula ia tidak memiliki penyesalan apapun sekarang. Ah setidaknya ia masih memiliki beberapa masalah dengan Vanguard klan sebelah. Tapi hal itu sungguh tidak etis untuk dia bicarakan kepada bosnya. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak akan curhat masalah itu kepada bosnya.

"Memangnya hal mustahil apa yang akan Anda minta jika toples berisi seribu bintang itu memang bisa mengabulkan permintaan Anda? Bukankah dengan kekuatan Anda sekarang, Anda bisa memiliki semua yang Anda inginkan? Sekalipun dunia ini kan?" kali ini Fushimi yang bertanya.

"Fushimi-kun, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh sebuah raja sekalipun. Dan seharusnya kau tahu akan hal itu."

Ah sial, sepertinya Fushimi terjebak terlalu jauh dalam percakapan ini.

"Takdir seseorang, seorang raja tidak bisa mendapatkan itu. Dan jika seribu bintang ini bisa mengabulkan satu keinginanku, aku ingin punya kendali atas takdir orang."

Ah.

Fushimi baru mengerti satu hal. Dan sayangnya, ia terlalu malas untuk mengungkapkannya.

Merasa topik pembicaraan ini terlalu sensitif, Fushimi memilih untuk pamit, berusaha melupakan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan atasannya hari ini.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Memasuki bulan Desember, cuaca semakin dingin dan cahaya di Kota Shizume pun semakin terang. Pernak-pernik natal menghiasi seluruh kota. Lampu-lampu warna-warni pun tak luput ada untuk menghiasi baik toko maupun restoran Kota Shizume agar lebih menarik. Membuat penduduk setempat memilih untuk berjalan-jalan walaupun hanya sekedar melihat pemandangan kota atau membeli snack-snack hangat yang dijajakan di sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan Kota Shizume.

Namun, beberapa orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah sambil ditemani secangkir coklat panas atau meringkuk dalam selimut hangat. Cuaca yang terlalu dingin membuat mereka malas untuk keluar.

Begitu juga dengan Reishi,malam hari ini ia memilih untuk berdiam diri di kondominiumnya sembari melakukan kegiatan biasanya; melipat kertas panjang menjadi bintang.

"Ah satu lagi." Gumam Reishi.

Satu lagi _origami_ bintang yang ia butuhkan untuk menjadikan bintang di toples besarnya berjumlah seribu buah. Ia lalu memulai melipat kertas itu lalu membentuknya menjadi bintang. Setelah itu, ia masukkan bintang itu ke toples.

Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada cahaya maupun sesuatu yang keluar dari toples berisikan bintang hasil lipatannya tersebut.

Reishi tertawa, ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia menggantunggkan sebuah harapan pada gosip murahan seperti ini. ya setidaknya ia berhasil mengusir rasa penasarannya karena mengetahui sebuah kebenaran bahwa gosip ini tidak benar.

Beranjak dari meja kerjanya, Reishi berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Tetapi sebelum ia menginjakkan lututnya di kasur, ada suara benda bergerak dari arah mejanya.

Toples berisikan _origami_ bintang buatannya bergerak.

Reishi terpaku. Ia pikir ini adalah sebuah delusi yang dihasilkan oleh rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Tetapi ternyata tidak, semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia yakin kalau toples itu benar-benar bergerak.

Bintang-bintang biru itu lalu membentuk suatu sosok lelaki bertopi dan mengenakan _tailcoat._

"Katakan, apa permintaanmu." Ucap lelaki itu.

Reishi terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Ia lalu melirik jam yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ah jam duabelas malam lebih dua menit.

Ia lalu teringat syarat terkabulnya permintaan pada seribu bintang itu adalah, seribu bintang itu harus saat tengah malam dan Reishi sepertinya tanpa sengaja menyelesaikannya tepat jam duabelas malam.

"Apa aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku? Sekalipun itu adalah hal yang gila?"

Pria itu mengangguk.

Reishi lalu melihat ke arah jendela kondominiumnya. Ah salju, pikirnya.

Ia lalu tersenyum, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, kabulkan permintaanku,"

"Aku ingin..."

"..."

"Bersama Suoh Mikoto."

Lelaki itu menatap Reishi sejenak, ia hendak menanyakan kembali soal permintaan orang di depannya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan setitik keraguan dari manik Violet Reishi.

"...bailkah."

"Kukabulkan permintaanmu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi hari ini terasa berbeda dari pagi sebelumnya bagi anggota Scepter 4. Barisan pria berbadan tegap, pedang yang terhunus ke atas tanda penghormatan, serta sebuah peti mati berwarna putih yang menyimpan tubuh kapten mereka, Munakata Reishi yang dikelilingi oleh bunga Lili putih.

Ya, kapten mereka sekaligus raja ke-4, Munakata Reishi, meninggal dunia.

Fushimi yang menemukannya pertama. Karena kebiasaannya menjadi _reminder_ untuk Reishi, setiap pagi juga ia menelepon atasannya itu. Lama tak dijawab, ia dan Akiyama lantas pergi menuju kondominium sang kapten, masuk secara paksa ke kodominium kaptennya itu dan menemukan sosok Reishi yang sudah tergeletak lemas tak bernyawa.

Oh tidak hanya anggota Scepter 4 yang menghadiri pemakaman ini, raja kecil HOMRA, Kushina Anna beserta Kusanagi Izumo ah tidak lupa keluarga dari Munakata Reishi juga datang untuk menghadiri pemakaman raja ke-4 sekaligus anak mereka yang paling bungsu itu.

"Ah, tidak kusangka dia akan pergi secepat ini..." Adalah Kusanagi Izumo, yang pertama kali berucap di samping Awashima Seri.

"Aku juga tidak percaya. Rasanya _Shitsuchō_ sehat-sehat saja tapi... aku masih tidak percaya _Shitsuchō_ terkena serangan jantung."

Izumo lalu menyenderkan kepala Seri ke dadanya, memberikan ruang bagi Seri untuk menangis atas kepergian Reishi yang mendadak ini.

Anna yang terabaikan oleh Izumo pergi mendekat ke peti mati Reishi. Ia menatap tubuh Reishi yang sudah mendingin itu. Ia lalu memegang tangan Reishi, berusaha mencari jejak-jejak roh yang mungkin masih tertinggal di sana.

Setelah itu, Anna berlari menemui Izumo dan Seri yang tidak cukup jauh dari situ.

"Ada apa, Anna?"Tanya Izumo.

"Awashima Seri-san, boleh aku bilang sesuatu?"

Seri yang berusaha menenangkan diri lalu berjongkon dan mejajarkan posisnya dengan Anna, menatap lembut gadis kecil itu lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Katakan saja."

"Reishi bilang... ia ingin dibakar dengan api ini, api yang pernah membakar dan menggerogoti tubuh Mikoto. Katanya... ia tidak ingin meninggalkan setitik abu pun di dunia ini."

Seri diam. Begitu juga dengan Izumo. Mereka berdua saling menatap lalu melihat ke arah peti mati Reishi. Seri lalu terdiam sejenak lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah, tapi akan kubicarakan dengan keluarganya terlebih dahulu."

Anna mengangguk. Seri lalu berjalan menuju keluarga Reishi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Seri kembali.

"Katanya, kau boleh membakarnya. Mereka bilang juga itu suatu penghormatan jika anak mereka dikremasi langsung oleh Raja Merah."

Anna tersenyum, begitu juga dengan Seri. Seri lalu menginstruksikan seluruh anak buahnya untuk berkumpul karena acara pemakaman yang berubah menjadi pengremasian ini akan segera dimulai.

Anna lalu berdiri menghadap peti mati Reishi. Wajah yang damai, pikirnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan apinya dan mulai membakar Reishi beserta peti matinya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga peti mati di depannya menghilang seperti uap. Anna lalu melihat ke arah langit. Sebuah senyum simpul nampak di bibir Anna.

"Selamat tinggal Reishi, semoga kau berbahagia bersama Mikoto selamanya."

.

.

.

"Kau tau... ada sesuatu yang janggal saat aku menemukan _Shitsuchō_ di apartemennya."

Benzai lalu menoleh, apa yang mau dikatakan Akiyama saat upacara sakral ini sedang berlangsung?

"Toples besar yang berisi bintang buatan _Shitsuchō_... kosong."

Pada detik itu juga, Benzai menyuruh Akiyama untuk diam dan tidak membahas apapun soal toples dan bintang di tempat kerja mereka.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Uwaaa, fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini dan tahun ini setelah nyaris setahun hiatus karena kehilangan beberapa motivasi dan gak belajar Bahasa Indonesia selama setahun :"3 iya pak sibuk aja terus di Kesiswaan, tapi nilai rapor harus B+ ya pak :heh**_

 _ **Berusaha untuk melawan WB dengan merevisi makalah orang : makasih mas-mas yang ada di Depok sana, berkat Anda, saya bisa nulis lagi ;3**_

 _ **Err, sebenarnya fic ini tadinya mau dijadiin secret gift gitu buat seseorang dan mau dipublish tadi subuh. Cuma karena ini fic sebenernya kelar dini hari jadi ya dipublishnya agak sorean biar bisa diedit lol.**_

 _ **Sekian dari saya, makasih yang udah mau baca :3/ jangan lupa reviewnya ya :heh**_


End file.
